


A Losing Battle

by OnTheGround2012



Series: Love + Fear [2]
Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Graphics, Hidden truths, Historical, Historical Figures, Honesty, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Piero de' Medici, Past, Past Relationship(s), Questions, Reunions, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-10 18:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: After six years apart, Lorenzo and Francesco have a conversation that has been a long time coming.Their conversation continues and ends in this last part.





	A Losing Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love your feedback about it because this has been quite a challenge to write. I usually write for Teen Wolf, so yeah, this is totally different.
> 
> I wouldn't have tried to write this pairing if DreamingPagan hadn't been there to beta... so, thanks so much to her for offering and for doing such a fantastic job.
> 
> In case you haven't read any of my other stories, maybe I'd let you know that English isn't my first language.
> 
> [Cross-posted on Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/post/184136804443/a-losing-battle-1288-words-part-2-of-love)

 

 

 

 

“You’re a Medici, are you not?” Francesco raises his eyebrows expectantly.

“That’s not all I am. The same way you’re not just a Pazzi. Our first obligation is to ourselves.” Lorenzo smiles. “Just the other day my father asked me to enjoy ‘the wine of youth’. He said you only drink from it once…”

“Are you really comparing me to cup of wine?” Francesco smirks.

“I _love_ wine. You know that,” Lorenzo states with a coy smile and slightly narrowed eyes, and Francesco wishes he didn’t look as beautiful as he looks right now.

Francesco smiles despite his efforts not to do so and doesn’t say any of the thoughts that have just crossed his mind.

“That smile looks good on you,” Lorenzo says before he can stop himself. It’s been six years since he last saw it and it still brings butterflies to his stomach.

“You should smile more often.” It wasn’t meant to come out as flirting but once it is out there, it feels that way and there’s a change in the air right away. He doesn’t regret it though when he sees Francesco’s sudden interest in the ring on his left hand and the tongue that wets his lips until they are shining once again.

Francesco wants to say that it’s hard to smile when there’s nothing to smile about but says nothing of the kind instead.

“Are you really trying to use your words on me, Medici?” Francesco squints.

Lorenzo takes a step closer until he’s standing right in front of Francesco. “I’ve never needed _my words_ with you,” Lorenzo says matter-of-factly. “What makes you think with I’d need them today?” Lorenzo raises his eyebrows with a smirk.

“Smug bastard,” Francesco smirks back, shaking his head.

“Oh, so this is the time when you pretend you don’t like that about me, is that it?” Lorenzo’s voice is full of irony and amusement, but there’s something else… something that he knows Francesco will recognize and will bring back old memories.

Francesco stares at Lorenzo’s defiant eyes but can’t bring himself to utter a single word.

“Come on, say it. Say you have no feelings for me anymore and I’ll take my leave and will never speak of this again. Just say it!” Lorenzo’s voice comes out louder than he intended, surprising both of them, and it takes Francesco aback for a few seconds before he’s able to answer.

“It doesn’t matter how I feel! Don’t you get it? It can never be! You and I can never be!”

Lorenzo smiles in return and the confusion in Francesco’s features couldn’t be more obvious.

“What the hell are you smiling at?” Francesco furrows his brow.

“You can’t say it, can you?” Lorenzo bites his lip, shaking his head. “I wasn’t sure if it was just me. I needed to know if you had moved on, but you haven’t. Six years and I still own your heart… even when your Pazzi mind keeps telling you that it _can’t ever be_.”

Lorenzo shrugs and snorts. “You saw me today and you realized why you couldn’t give your heart to another in all this time… why it was a losing battle.” Lorenzo sighs. “I know because I’ve lost that battle myself many times. And every time I wanted to hate you. A few times I even wished I had never met you… Every time I wanted to forget you existed in the world. But you do—You exist, and you’re back.” Changed, grown up, more mature. Absolutely real.

Francesco closes his eyes for a few seconds before he speaks again. The truth is that he had a plan. He knew what he was supposed to say if this situation presented itself. He knew the right answer but Lorenzo’s confidence when he speaks has proved to be a problem. One more on the list he had foreseen.

“I’m back, yes… but just because my uncle needs me. I have a duty… a role to play. Just like you do.” Suddenly he feels constricted between the table and the proximity of Lorenzo’s body and takes a step away, only to be stopped by Lorenzo’s right hand on his forearm.

Francesco wants to ask him to let go, he wants to tell him that touching him is certainly a bad idea. He should even say that it’s not allowed anymore, but when his eyes meet Lorenzo’s, he can’t utter a word.

“I know what my role is. After the attack, I can see that my future is not so distant anymore. With my father’s health declining as it is, I fear the worst might happen sooner rather than later, and if that were to happen…”

Lorenzo’s hand releases his hold on the arm to place it around Francesco’s neck instead. His fingers make contact with his skin; they touch his jaw, his ear, his hair, and Francesco forgets he was supposed to step away.

Francesco rests his hand on Lorenzo’s shoulder before he knows what he’s doing. It just comes natural to them. Too familiar. And he squeezes it lightly as he speaks.

“You’ll be okay… You’ll—”

Francesco had almost forgotten what it felt like to be held that way, to be anchored. Strong hands on his waist and the back of his neck. But as it happens everything comes back to him. The fast pounding of his heart, the softness of Lorenzo’s lips and that feeling of belonging that he’s tried so hard to leave behind.

The kiss is just as it always had been. It’s like those years that kept them apart had never taken place. In a way, it’s like they are teenagers again but at the same, the trace of time cannot be missed. All those years ago there wasn’t any stubble and it didn’t feel like they were making up for the lost time. And now, as they tilt their heads and their lips slide smoothly over each other, it feels exhilarating and new, but it also feels like if nothing has really changed. If feels like he never left. It feels like if that part of himself that was dormant and lost has been reawakened.

It feels like this was meant to happen.

Their hands run each other’s backs and necks as their tongues enjoy the teasing and flicking. Their noses bump a few times but it isn’t awkward, it is familiar and it makes them smile. It reminds them that although they have kissed other people, it never felt this way. And when their lips part, they’re both breathing harder. Lorenzo takes Francesco’s face between his hands, leaning their foreheads together.

Lorenzo licks his lips, his thumb caressing Lorenzo’s right cheek.

"You’re wrong—I won’t be okay without you," Lorenzo gasps. His breath warm against Francesco's lips.

Lorenzo finds Francesco’s lips again, kissing him. It is rough and desperate and full of need and longing at the same time.

“I need you by my side,” Lorenzo whispers as their panting mixes together.

“I need _you_ ,” Lorenzo adds, never leaving Francesco’s eyes.

In retrospect, Francesco should have seen it coming. He should have kept his distance and prevented it from ever happening, but if he admits it to himself, he knew he wanted it from the moment he saw Lorenzo again. And those words that came out without thinking couldn’t have been avoided.

“I need you too…” Francesco whispers, pressing their foreheads together again.

Francesco smirks and sighs. “And if I ever deny it again, do not believe me.”

“Don’t worry,” Lorenzo shakes his head. “There’s no chance that could ever happen.”

There’s unmistakable sincerity in Lorenzo’s voice but most of all there’s a promise… a promise to never let go and to never give up.

 

 

 

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [otg2012](http://otg2012.tumblr.com) on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought.
> 
> Kudos and comments would be awesome if you liked it :)


End file.
